Bloons Wiki:Monkey Race
This is an event for 4-8 players. It is a kind of board game. Monkey Races Rules When 4 players join, the event starts 24 hours after the 4th player joined. Other players can join while the event has been already in progress. When all slots are occupied (8 players joined), the event can start immediately. Every player controls one monkey. The goal is to be the first person who gets the monkey from the start to the finish. Basic Rules The players/monkeys can perform one action every round. They can move, run, attack, stay or upgrade. The players announce their next action secretly via an e-mail to the game master, so the players don't know what the others are planning to do. After all players announce their next action, the game master (the person who takes care of this event – currently ) performs all these actions simultaneously. Then the next round starts, and players can announce their next move for the round. The game ends, when a player or a group of players reach the finish. The monkeys have energy. The energy value changes with different actions, and it can't exceed its maximum value (10 at the beginning). Some actions can't be even performed without enough energy. Announcing the action /Announcing actions}} The player announces their next action by sending an e-mail to SW8573. There is always a link for the sending of the e-mail on the page like . The player must fill in Monkey Race as the "Subject" and the action as the "Message". Those correctly filled in e-mails are highlighted and because of that processed preferentially, while those incorrectly filled in ones can be lost for example because of some anti-spam filter. Players have 24 hours to announce their action after the round has started. If they don't announce their move, the stay action is performed for their monkey. If the player plans to stay, it is better to report the action, so the game master knows that it is not needed to wait for the player's action announcement. If some player misses 4 action announcements, or 3 in a row, they will be disqualified and may be removed from the event. Alternatively, at the discretion of the game master, the player may have a penalty that will prevent them from being blessed for the subsequent 4 rounds. Problems with e-mailing If the player gets an error message about "Action throttled" or a blank screen on the page, then it is possible to send the e-mail to SW8573 from a different wiki. So, instead of http://bloons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/SW8573 it is http://'anywiki'.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/SW8573 The anywiki text can be an address of any wiki. If the different wiki doesn't work too, then another Monkey Race contestant probably tried the same wiki recently, so it is recommended to try a different wiki again until the player finds a wiki that works. Here is a detailed explanation of the actions available. If the move is not permitted, the monkey will rest by default instead: Move The player moves their monkey from its current position to one of the adjacent square, if there is no obstacle on the square (wall (grey field) or bloon). This action increases monkey's energy by 0.5, unless the energy value is already on its maximum. Monkeys can only move if they have at least 1 energy, as they will be too weak to move otherwise. Players can freely move to the field where another monkey is situated. The players announce this move as MOVE, followed by a coordinate (e.g. C24, D25, etc.) Run The player moves their monkey two squares by this action. They must follow the same rules, as if they performed two separate moves, so they can't move through/to any obstacle. This action decreases monkey's energy by 1. The monkey must have at least 1 energy to be able to perform this action. Players can move through/to the field where another monkey is situated. The players announce this move as RUN C23, RUN D12, etc. Stay They player performs no action and takes a rest to regenerate his energy. This action increases monkey's energy by 1.5, unless the energy value is already on its maximum. The players announce this move as STAY. Attack The player attacks a bloon either on the adjacent square (i.e. not diagonally) or a bloon within their range (each square is counted as 1 range, so to attack diagonally, the monkey needs at least 2 range). The attack can be successful or unsuccessful depending on the luckAll random values for this event are generated via Microsoft Excel.. A probability of the successful attack increases with the energy value the monkey put in and decreases with the bloon's strength. If the player succeeds, the attacked bloon is reduced by 1 layer (a lead bloon takes 3 hits to pop, and contains 1 black bloon. A white bloon contains 1 black (unlike in bloons games)), a black contains 1 pink, a pink contains 1 yellow, …, so white is reduced to black, black is reduced to pink, …). Regardless of success or failure, the monkey loses all the energy it chose to use in its attack. If a bloon has lost all its layers, the monkey(s) adjacent that popped the bloon also move to the position of the popped bloon, with an increased 0.5 maximum energy. If there are no monkeys adjacent, any monkey participating in popping the bloon may pick up the powerup. However, if it lies uncollected on the ground for 5 turns, it can be picked up by any player, regardless of whether they attacked the bloon or not. If the attack isn't successful the bloon stays as it is. The monkey must have at least 1 energy to be able to perform this action. For example, if a monkey has 2 popping power (pierce) and 6 energy, but chooses to spend 4 energy attacking squares C24 and C25, they announce this move as ATTACK (4) C24, C25. WARNING: If the monkey's energy falls below 0, the monkey becomes a tired monkey. If a monkey's maximum energy reaches or falls below zero, the monkey will respawn at the beginning, with 0 energy and a maximum of 6 energy. Here are several examples how the probability of the successful attack is counted: *Monkey spends 6 energy and the bloon has 4 strength so the probability of success is 6:4 (6/10 success, 4/10 failure) *Monkey spends 2 energy and the bloon has 6 strength so the probability of success is 2:6 (2/8 success, 6/8 failure) *Monkey spends 3 energy and the bloon has 2 strength so the probability of success is 3:2 (3/5 success, 2/5 failure) Advanced Rules Group attack If 2 or more players attack the same target, their strength is equal to the sum of the energy values that all attacking players chose to use. For example 3 players choose to use energy 5, 4 and 6 attack a Green Bloon, so their strength is 5+4+6=15 against strength 6, and the probability of the success is 15:6 (15/21 success, 6/21 failure). This increased probability applies to all attacking players within the group, but each player can have a different result of the battle, so some of the players may be successful while others may be unsuccessful. This "team" strength of the attacking team can't exceed maximum value of 28. If it is higher, it is counted as if it was 28. When one player attacks successfully, the bloon is reduced by a number of layers, based on the player's monkey and its upgrades. When multiple players attack successfully, the number of layers popped is equal to the player able to remove with the highest number of layers. If a bloon is completely popped, it releases a powerup, increasing the maximum energy of the monkey by 0.5 energy. This powerup must be collected by either running past or moving to that square. Monkeys that do not successfully partake in completely popping the bloon cannot collect the powerup. Too many attackers When 4 or more monkeys attack the same bloon, the monkeys obstruct each other, so their attack is less effective. Their attacking strength is reduced including the maximum attacking strength. Tired monkey If the monkey has only 1 energy and unsuccessfully runs through a bloon, its energy falls below 0, and the monkey becomes tired. It must take a rest, and it can't perform any action in the round. The monkey's energy isn't increased by 1.5 after this rest, but the energy value is increased only to 0. Moving through bloons The player can try to move or run to or through the square that is occupied by some bloon. It some other monkey pops the bloon within the same round, the moving/running monkey successfully moves/runs to/through the square. However if the obstacle isn't removed, the moving/running monkey must stop before the obstacle (bloon), and the energy cost is -1 when moving, -2 when running and -1 when running with the Blessing of Cheetah. When the energy falls below 0, the monkey becomes a tired monkey. Counting of success Here is an example how the counting of success works: The player is attacking a bloon. They have for example 6 energy (so 6 strength) and they are attacking a blue bloon (strength 4). So, the probability of success is 6:4 (6 vs. 4) where 6 values mean SUCCESS, and 4 values mean FAIL: :X X X X X X X X X X The same probability can be also described as 6/10 (6 of total 10 values mean success). Now a different number is assigned to each of the values: :1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 In the end, a random number is generated in the range 1-10. Values 1-6 mean SUCCESS, while values 7-10 mean FAIL. Rounding of numbers All numbers are rounded to integer values before any probability is counted. Values ≤X.5 are rounded down, values >X.5 are rounded up. Examples: :strength 6.5 is rounded to 6 :team strength 5.5 + 4.5 = 10, so not needed to round Strategy Players announce their next action secretly, so nobody knows what their real plans are. If the group of players stands next to the bloon, a player can for example save his energy and wait until other players waste their energy by popping the bloon. People can also cooperate. They can discuss their plans (on the chat, message walls, etc.), but they can also break any team agreement later, and play on their own. Changing the player's mind or simply lying about their plans can be a part of the strategy. After all, everyone wants be the winner. Luck Luck is a strong element in this event, so you can have a perfect strategy, but the luck can be on the side of somebody else. Sorry. Lead Bloons Lead Bloons are immune to many attacks, such as darts and shurikens. Once they are popped, they have a 19% reappearing on the same square with the same respective features it had previously (e.g. Regen, Camo), unless a monkey is standing on the square at the time. If a monkey is moving or running through on the same round as the regeneration of the Lead Bloon, they will be blocked and prohibited from moving or running through it until it is popped. Regrowth Bloons Regrowth Bloons regenerate an extra layer every 2 rounds they have not been successfully attacked. Similarly to Bloons TD, a bloon will not regrow into a bloon more powerful than it originally was (a regrowth Pink will not regrow into a Black if it did not spawn from it). A lead bloon that is incompletely popped will not regrow any extra layers, but a black bloon that has spawned from a Lead Bloon may regrow into a Lead Bloon. Towers All monkeys begin as a Dart Monkey, although they can switch to another tower at any time, provided they have enough maximum energy. The cost for switching to another tower is '-1 to maximum energy' for the first switch, but subsequent switches cost 3 maximum energy and 5 current energy. If the monkey has less than 5 energy at the time of switching towers, it becomes a Tired Monkey. Other towers include Boomerang Throwers, Ninja Monkeys, Monkey Apprentices and Sniper Monkeys. Range is defined as squares in a horizontal or vertical direction, i.e. 1 range is the adjacent square, 2 range is two squares away, or an adjacent diagonal square. Single-use "Premium Upgrades" Each tower or monkey type has a unique special upgrade, or powerup. These powerups are usable if the monkey is using that tower, and has the specifically required upgrade. These cost 7 energy to use and replace the monkey's current turn. They can only be used once per tower per player. If the area of effect of the powerup is unspecified, it is announced as (e.g.) ''POWERUP A1 A2 A3 A4 A5 (in the case of Monkey Apprentice). Otherwise, they can simply be announced as 'POWERUP A1' (in the case of Dart Monkey). These temporary upgrades have no bloon weaknesses and can pop all types of bloons, including Lead and Camo. They also have a 100% chance of successfully popping the bloon(s) in addition to infinite range, i.e. the monkey can choose where to initiate the powerup attack. They also take priority over any blessing or curse such as Energy Leech. Upgrades Each upgrade has an energy prerequisite, or a chance of upgrade success. If your monkey's current energy (rounded down) meets or exceeds the energy prerequisite, the chance of success is 100%. Upgrading will cost 3 energy regardless of success or failure, although successfully upgrading is rewarded by an additional +0.5 maximum energy. For the technically minded, see the appendix. Dart Monkey Your good ol' regular starting tower. Pops up to 1 layer of 1 bloon per turn. ;Upgrades *Prerequisite: 12 '''Long Range Darts' (1-0): More range. Can aim at bloons up to 2 squares in any horizontal/vertical direction (instead of 1). *Prerequisite: 14 Enhanced Eyesight (2-0): Even more range. Can aim at bloons up to 3 squares in any horizontal/vertical direction (instead of 2). Also allows Camo detection. *Prerequisite: 11 Sharp Shots (0-1): Increased pierce. Can pop up to 2 bloons in a straight line. *Prerequisite: 14 Razor Sharp Shots (0-2): Pierce is increased even further, allowing for popping up to 4 bloons in a straight line. *Prerequisite: 2-0 "Premium" Upgrade: Splodey Darts causes a mini-explosion, reduces 1 layer of nearby bloons in a 3x3 radius Weakness: Lead Bloons Boomerang Thrower Quite a powerful tower, with an irregular popping pattern. Pops up to three bloons per turn. Usage: Aim at a bloon adjacent to monkey. Boomerang loops in a perpendicular direction and hits up to 2 more bloons. (L-shaped pattern) *Prerequisite: 13 Multi-Target (1-0): Pierce cap increased to 4 (any L-shape). *Prerequisite: 14 Glaive Thrower (2-0): Can pierce up to 5 bloons at once (in any L-shape); glaives can also aim at a diagonally-adjacent bloon. *Prerequisite: 13 Red Hot 'Rangs (0-1): Can pop Lead Bloons *Prerequisite: 16 Vigorous Boomerangs (0-2): Boomerang has 17% chance of making a second loop. *Prerequisite: 2-0 "Premium" Upgrade: Glaives from the Glaive Lord hits up to 8 adjacent bloons, popping 2 layers from each. Weakness: Camo Bloons Sniper Monkey Better against strong bloons than grouped bloons. At 0-0, it pops 2 layers, 1 bloon at a time. It has infinite range and can pop Lead Bloons. *Prerequisite: 13 Increased Poppage (1-0): Pops 3 layers at a time (from one bloon) *Prerequisite: 15 Full Metal Jacket (2-0): Pops 4 layers at a time (from one bloon). *Prerequisite: 14 Faster Firing (0-1): Has a 50% chance of aiming at a second bloon. The second bloon must also be announced, or it will not be attacked. *Prerequisite: 14 Night Vision Goggles (0-2): Adds Camo Detection. *Prerequisite: 2-0 "Premium" Upgrade: Semi-Automatic Rifle can aim at 4 bloons at once Weakness: None Ninja Monkey Fast, deadly and efficient. Can run 3 squares instead of 2 for the normal cost of -1 energy. Can also detect Camo Bloons *Prerequisite: 12 Ninja Discipline (1-0): Increased range; can aim 1 square further in any horizontal and vertical direction. *Prerequisite: 13 Sharp Shurikens (2-0): Pops 2 bloons at once *Prerequisite: 13 Seeking Shurikens (0-1): Shuriken has 50% chance to seek a second (random) bloon adjacent to the first (including diagonals). The second bloon must also be announced, or it will not be attacked. *Prerequisite: 15 Efficient Movement (0-2): When moving (not running), the monkey gains 0.5 extra energy. *Prerequisite: 0-2 "Premium" Upgrade: Can teleport to a location 5 squares away, as long as it is a valid path (can teleport through bloons and gates) Monkey Apprentice Decent all-rounder tower with no weaknesses. To compensate, upgrades have a higher energy prerequisite. Focuses on casting powerful spells, and pops up to 2 bloons in any horizontal/vertical direction (1 layer at a time). *Prerequisite: 13 Intense Magic (1-0): Maximum popping power increased to 3. Can only attack in 1 direction (horizontal/vertical) *Prerequisite: 16 Lightning Bolt (2-0): Additional lightning pops 1 layer from 5 bloons; lightning has range of 7 squares *Prerequisite: 13 Fireball (0-1): Final bloon has a 50% chance of losing 1 more layer. *Prerequisite: 14 Monkey Sense (0-2): Range of attacks (excluding lightning) are increased by 1; can also detect Camo bloons *Prerequisite: 2-0 "Premium" Upgrade: Chain Lightning zaps 6 additional (different) bloons, popping 2 layers from each bloon Weakness: None Other features Gates There is a set of gates located near the middle of the game board. They inhibit the progress of monkeys and are a light blue colour. Monkeys can only move through gates if they have successfully popped all bloons on squares of the same colour as the gate, or if they are using the Ninja Monkey's ablity Teleport. Resting squares Resting squares are signified by the energy icon on a green square, allowing monkeys to regenerate additional energy when performing stay on that square (as denoted by the number on the energy). Players can draw up to twelve rounds' worth of energy before the energy will be exhausted for that player, no longer providing extra energy when staying. Crossroads There is a set of crossroads, indicated by a red, double-headed arrow across a set of three squares. Monkeys at the crossroads can only move in one direction or the other; once they have chosen which direction they desire to move in, they cannot move back at all. Random Events Every 5 rounds (at round 5, 10, 15, 20, …), one of the monkeys is blessed by the Monkey Gods, while another is cursed. These events provide either a bonus or a detrimental effect. The blessings last for 3 rounds, while curses can last anywhere between 1-3 rounds. Each monkey has the same probability that it will be blessed or cursed, but the same monkey will not be blessed nor cursed twice in a row. There is also a probability that no monkey will be affected. The same monkey can be both blessed and cursed on the same turn. Regeneration Mutation (RegM) The monkey has an increased energy regeneration when it stays. They get +3 energy instead of the typical +1.5. The monkey will also never get tired. If the energy value falls under 0, it is increased back to 0 immediately. The monkey must still have at least 1 energy to be able to attack or run. If the monkey gets this blessing in the same time when it gets tired, then their energy is restored to 0 immediately too. Blessed monkeys have a 30% chance they will receive this blessing. Extreme Conditioning (ExtC) A loss of energy when running is reduced by 1, so the running costs 0 energy, or -1 energy when running through bloons unsuccessfully. Also, monkeys can run, even if they have 0 energy. Blessed monkeys have a 30% chance they will receive this blessing. Adrenaline Surge (AdrS) The monkey has an increased attacking strength by 4, so if they have for example 6 energy, the strength is 6+4=10. During a team attack, this bonus applies only to the blessed monkey, however this bonus strength can increase the blessed monkey's team strength over the maximum value (20). So if a group of 3 monkeys with energy 6, 6 and 6 attack a bloon, the team strength for the blessed monkey is 6+6+6(+4) = 18+4 = 22. Blessed monkeys have a 30% chance they will receive this blessing. Alteration Temptation (AltT) You may change tower types with no cost whatsoever. This blessing lasts for 1 round only and the free tower swap can only take place while the blessing is active. Blessed monkeys have a 10% chance they will receive this blessing. Plateau (Pla) The monkey's manoeuvring ability is hindered; any action they perform will be less effective. If staying, they will regenerate ½ of their original energy, rounded up to the nearest integer (so 1 energy instead of 1.5, 2 instead of 3, etc). If the monkey has chosen to move, they will stay on their original square, but will not lose nor gain any energy. If the monkey is running, they will only be able to run for one square. Attacking bloons will also decrease the monkey's attacking strength by 1. This curse lasts for 3 rounds. Cursed monkeys have a 30% chance of receiving this curse. Paranoia (Par) The monkey is incapable of attacking when there's one or more other monkeys in the same square as the affected monkey. This curse lasts for 3 rounds. Cursed monkeys have a 30% chance of receiving this curse. Schizophreniac (Sch) The monkey's sense of direction is confused due to dizziness. If moving, running or attacking, the monkey will move in a direction or target a bloon other than the one they desired. This curse also lasts for 1 round only. Cursed monkeys have a 30% chance of receiving this curse. Energy Leech (EneL) If standing next to a bloon, the monkey's energy may be drained to zero. This curse lasts for 1 round only. Cursed monkeys have a 10% chance of receiving this curse. ----